Shut up, I love you
by briar black death rose
Summary: While hollow hunting, Rukia witnesses strange things happening. Men and women exchanging gifts. She saw this on t.v recently nad thought nothing of it until today. now back at Ichigo's she is curious to know what his holiday is all about


Ichigo sat up against the chair fiddling with his combat pass. Waiting for a hollow to appear. Currently kon was sitting on the best engrossed in a magazine, while Rukia was no where to be seen. Ichigo had heard her get out of bed this morning and assumed it may have been an order to exterminate a hollow. After regaining his soul reaper powers she had come and gone. Ichigo had to admit it was kind of lonely not having the midget around as much as she used to before the winter war and afterwards.

"When do you think Rukia will return?" asked Kon.

"I dunno," replied Ichigo," I doubt you'll get that look up her dress."

"I've been able to get a few peeks," admitted Kon.

Ichigo almost dropped his combat pass.

_How the hell did that perverted stuffed animal see her, besides those occasions where Rukia's was stomping on his head?_

"Kon you sick freaking pervert," said Ichigo," please tell me you weren't sneaking into her room at night. If she ever found out I thin-"

"If I found out what?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo jumped at her intrusion.

"Nothing," replied Ichigo and began to feel nervous," so uh..Where were you?"

"Out," replied Rukia.

"Out?" repeated Ichigo.

"Yes out you fool," said Rukia," are you going deaf?"

"No," said Ichigo," it's just the only time you ever go out is when you're returning to the soul society or exterminating a hollow, never pegged you for just going out."

"Aw did ya miss me?" teased Rukia.

"No!" protested Ichigo," I just didn't want to go tell your brother you were MIA or dead. No way am I dying from his sakura feathers."

"What's this holiday about the hearts?" asked Rukia switching topics.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Well while I was patrolling I saw men and women exchange gifts," said Rukia," and all these stores have these heart shapes up and romance commercials are on television. Interrupting my chappy shows So what is this holiday you celebrate in the world of the living?"

"Oh that," said Ichigo," that's valentines day. Usually a gift for couples but it can be celebrated among friends."

"How?" asked a curious Rukia.

"You really need to be updated on this stuff," said Ichigo," teach you this crap at that soul reaper academy."

"Just tell me," said Rukia.

"Okay hold your horses okay," said Ichigo," basically couples do that romantic stuff, dates, chocolates,roses. Friends give each other a simple gift. Typically when your in grade school you give everyone in class a card with a candy on it but if you have a crush on someone which means you like them a lot, more than a normal person you give them something extra special and it's usually followed by a confession."

"Wow," said Rukia," do I get anything?"

"How 'bout a big ol' kiss from Kon," said Kon jumping forward only to be kid and sent into the wall by Rukia.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed," Did you get me anything?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia looked down at the floor, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah I guess," muttered Rukia," so uh..Can I have mine?"

"We hand them to each other at the same time," said Ichigo.

Using his spinning chair Ichigo moved to the other side of his desk. There hidden behind it was a bag. Inside it was a chappy the rabbit bunny holding a chocolate. Grabbing the bag, Ichigo stood up and walked over to Rukia. Exchanging each others gifts, inside Ichigo saw inside was one of the Shakespeare plays he didn't own. Opening the front in beautiful calligraphy was a note

_Ichigo, i hope you enjoy this book. I'll never understand this fool, but you enjoy this type of writing. Happy Valentines day._

Closing the book, Ichigo looked up to see Rukia holding the chappy the rabbit bunny as if it were precious, not even noticing the chocolate in the bunnies hands.

"Thank you Ichigo," said Rukia.

"Your welcome," said Ichigo," thanks for the gift as well. How did you know I was missing this one for me collection."

"You're such a fool," said Rukia," I tend to pay attention."

Moving forward, Rukia placed the bunny on Ichigo's desk.

"Of course begin the insults even when I get'cha something nice," said Ichigo.

"Shut up," said Rukia," I love it and..and I you."

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened at the confession, as well as Rukia who stood on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around Ichigo's neck and kiss him on the lips. It was a peck but still something. Rukia pulled back, and Ichigo saw the worry in her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her Ichigo smiled.

"Silly girl," said Ichigo," I love you too."

Tenderly kissing Rukia. Ichigo was finally happy he could admit that to Rukia after not being able to for so long.

"It's love," said the mod soul in Rukia's body.

Ichigo and Rukia pulled back.

"Way to ruin the moment," said Ichigo.

Rukia could only laugh at that. What the mod soul said was accurate and Rukia was finding it humours at it's weird time for interruptions. Ichigo kissed Rukia once more, ignoring the comments from the mod souls. Holding Rukia in his arms was something he could get used to.

Well my first ever rukia ichi story. One shot. Was meant to be short. Anyways its almost 2 here and I don't give to shits bout errors or mistakes. Please review etc.

**Ichigo: Finally you set me up with Rukia, and not me having butt sex.**

**Briar: Now will you stop complaining about you and Grimmjow fucking.**

**Rukia: You're cheating on me already..What Grimmjow is still alive.**

**Briar: Only in our hearts Rukia, only in our hearts.**

**Ichigo: that's her stupid talk for 'no Ichigo is nor cheating on you'**

**Briar glares at Ichigo: Tch I can make you sex life a living hell hole, don't make me 'cause you know I will.**

**Ichigo: Bitch.**

**Briar: That's it! You're going down Berry!**

Until next time,

Briar


End file.
